Agent Kennedy and a Baby
by DiscordantSymphony
Summary: Leon Scott Kennedy has faced some terrible things, but nothing more terrifying when a baby boy is left on his doorstep, his baby boy. Panic ensures, Ada is panicing as well but stylishly and running away from the problem. Claire Redfield is a total bro and stops Leon from jumping out a window and Ingrid Hunnigan is the adult for all of these idiots.
1. Chapter 1

Agent Kennedy and a Baby.

Chapter One.

A quick rush of air escaping from his mouth filled the darkness that was his apartment and Leon Kennedy know that he was awake. All the same, he did not move from where he laid in his bed. A cold sweat had broken out all over his skin as he tried to get his breathing back under control in order to stop himself from falling into a full on panic attack.

It was always a different nightmare every night, this time he had been back in the R.P.D and that damned Tyrant had been on his heels, it's pale dead face had almost glowed as the pale moonlight cut through the windows. It's footsteps had been as deafening in the dream as they had been in reality and no matter how fast Leon run, he was always just behind him.

The dream had ended just as the Tyrant was about to crush his head. The Tyrant had only ever managed to grab him once back in Racoon City, the pressure had been so tight around his neck that he was certain at one point that his throat was going to collapse in on itself and he had needed to use the combat knife to hack and cut at the giant monster's hand for what seemed like an eternity to make it let go.

After that, he had not even bothered to attempt to shoot the thing. Always keeping a safe distance away from it and choosing to run in the opposite direction if he thought that he heard his footsteps, he had been able to hear them from rooms and away and sometimes, even now when Raccoon City was twenty years in the past and nothing more than a crater he sometimes thought that he could still hear those damned footsteps coming for him.

It could have been worse, he could have had a nightmare about Birkin implanting him with one of his embryos like he had done to Irons, Claire had told him what had happened to the chief and that had been more than enough fuel for plenty of nightmares, or he could be out on that lake in Spain and he wasn't able to cut through the rope fast enough and the monster dragged him down into the cold dark depths or Saddler's It cut him in half because he was too slow or those giggleing monsters blasting out C-virus gas shoved their tongues down his throat and made him choke.

Every night was a new nightmare that he had to face. Leon let out a deep sigh once he had got his breathing back under control and turned his head to look at the digital clock on his nightstand and he sighed once again once he saw that it was almost midnight, well shit, there was no chance he was going to get back to bed tonight so he might as well get up now.

Once he was out of his bed Leon walked into his bathroom, dropped his pyjama pants and walked into the shower. The warm and constant stream of water relaxed his muscles and he allowed his eyes to shut as he reminded himself that he was safe, Raccoon City and Birkin's lab were nothing but ashes now, Saddler's cult was in ruins and Simmons was burning in the deepest pit of hell.

Once Leon felt cleaner, he turned the shower off and picked out some clothes, choosing a single white t-shirt and some blue sleep pants which he casually shrugged on before walking into the main living room of his apartment. It was a good apartment, he had to admit that. Big even by D.C stadards and with an amazing view of the city, there were some perks to being a goverment agent it seemed.

It was funny to think that all those years ago when he had been in Raccoon City, hunting for an apartment when he realised that he had gotten the job at the RPD, all the apartments he could have afforded were shoeboxs and that was being generous but he had been so excited, he had been so young. The apartment that he had finally decided on would only be ashes and rubble now, just like the rest of the city.

He wasn't going to do this, he was not going to get moody over the past again. He was alive, that was what counted. Leon walked over to his kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a carton of eggs, some bacon and some butter as well. He got a skillet out from under the counter and placed it on the stove top, placed some butter into it and turned on the heat.

Once the butter had melted he cracked some eggs into the pan along with a couple of strips of bacon and while he waited for them to cook he found his phone and quickly glanced through it, there wasn't much to be honest. Claire sent him a photo about an hour ago, she was at Terrasave's local branch in Washington and she was the only one still there for the night, workaholic that she was.

Hunnigan had sent him a reminder that they had a briefing that they both needed to attend on Monday and that he had voluntered to oversee the training of junior agents the week after next, Sherry had sent him a quick message just to say hey, she was in Russia on assignment working with a local BSAA unit to track down an arms dealer that had fled to the country.

Helena was on assingment as well it seemed, after the whole mess with Simmons she had resigned from the secret service and had joined up with the BSAA instead. There wasn't much specfics she had been able to give him in her message but from what he had been able to gather from it she was trying to figure out how Alex Wesker's T-Phobos virus had ended up on the black market.

Manuela had sent him an E-mail, poor girl even sixteen years later she was considered too dangerous to be let go out into the open so long as she was infected with the Verionca virus and it took Leon a moment to realise that poor girl would be thirty-two years old now and goddamn did that make Leon feel old as fuck. Manuela was hading her captivity more gracefully than Leon would be to say the very least, she was taking collage classes online and hoped that he would come and visit her soon and Leon made a promise to himself that he would, he was probably the closest thing that she had to an actual friend.

Once he had finished reading the E-mail Leon turned his phone off and turned all of his attention on to the food, mostly moving the bacon around to make sure that it didn't burn. As soon as the eggs were done, his door bell rang and Leon frowned? It had to be past midnight now, who would come this late? The doorbell rang again and Leon turned down the heat and stepped away from the stove.

He took a butcher knife from out of the knife block, remembering his instructers words that knives were better than guns when it came to dealing with closer encounters, and slowly made his way to his front door. Unlocking it and taking off the deadbolt and chain, he opened the door to the cool and wet night air, the sound of traffic echoing in the distance.

But there was nothing there, at least, that was what he thought at first until he looked down and saw the basket on the doorstep which had a baby in it, a baby with a gentle fuzz of jet black hair who was squirming around, incensed at being let out in the cold and Leon could only stare at it for a long moment before he remembered that he should bring it inside.

He remembered to quickly put the knife down before bending down to pick the basket up and kicked the door closed behind him, carrying the baby inside and placing the basket on the counter top. Right, well now he had no idea what to do. He had to call the police, right? That was what you did when a baby got abandoned on your doorstep, right?

Hunnigan would know and he could call her and she would wake up, Ingrid was always there when he needed her. He was about to get his phone and call her when he noticed something on top of the baby's blanket, a letter. Leon picked it up gently and opened it and the words on the page made his breath freeze in his throat and he had to read it again to make sure he had read them right.

_Leon._

_I'm sorry Handsome._

_Ada._

A bright red lipstick mark was on the bottom corner of the page and Leon watched as it fell to the floor and then looked at the baby again. his eyes were open and they were a blue that Leon recognised every single time in the mirror. The baby stared at him for a long moment before he let out a wail that was quite possibly the most terrifying sound that Leon had ever heard.

_Oh fuck me._

End of Chapter One

* * *

**Welp, here we are.**

**Ada and Leon are one of my favourite parings in any medium so yeah, another story about them. So, for the most part this is going to be a light hearted story with only a little bit of heaviness, mainly releted to the premise and some other themes as well.**

**But yeah, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please consider leaving a review, a follow and a favourite. Constructive Crticism is always welcome.**

**With a ton of love,**

**DiscordantSymphony**


	2. Chapter 2

Agent Kennedy and a Baby

Chapter Two

The rain was pounding heavily on the windows of Claire's office as she stared blankly at the report that was due by the day after tomorrow, maybe she should try and get some more sleep. A lot of nights had got away from her with Claire staring at her monitor, finishing up reports or listening to the heartbreaking testimony of a refugee who had fled from the sight of a bioterrorist attack.

They faced a lot of discrimination due to some stupid people who had done maybe half an hour of research online and read an article or two that said viruses used for bio-weapon development could lay dormant in the system of the person for years, even decades, before waking back up again and possibly infecting others. TerraSave had run an information campaign to try and do what they could to combat that misinformation.

But sometimes stupidity couldn't be won against, certainly when it was reinforced with fear and ignorance. Claire had to sigh and reached for her cup of coffee, taking a deep sip from it and then blanching when she realized that the coffee was stone cold and thick on her tongue. She glanced at her clock and wasn't really that surprised to see that it was past midnight.

Screw it, she had done enough for the night. She turned the computer off and stood from her chair and set out to gather her coat and her bag when suddenly her phone had started to ring, her caller ID dutifully informing her that it was Leon calling her. Claire picked up her phone, hit the accept call button and held it up to her ear. "Sup manwhore?"

When Leon spoke any amusement she felt drained away. "Claire, I need you to come to my apartment and I need you to come right now please. I don't know what to do here, please you have to come right now, please hurry." Before Claire was able to say anything else Leon was gone and she was left completely confused and completely worried.

Leon had sounded...she had never heard him sound like that before, even back in Raccoon City he had always seemed strong, whatever he was feeling at the time he had kept it behind a mask. He had been a cop and she had been a civilian and it had been his duty to keep her safe, to serve and protect, at least that was how he had explained it to her later down the line.

But on the phone Leon had sounded like he was on the edge of a breakdown so Claire didn't waste any time, she threw on her coat and grabbed her bag and ran out into the corridors and towards the elevator, taking it all the way down to the underground parking garage.

Soon enough Claire was in her car and peeled out of the garage and drove as fast as she could go without breaking the speed limit and without getting into an accident, though she had to admit it would be deliciously ironic if she actually got into a car crash when going to help Leon of all people. She had once gotten coffee with Leon's support agent, Hunnigan, and apparently he had racked up quite a bill when it came to vehicles needing to be repaired.

Sooner rather than later she had arrived at Leon's apartment building, and not for the first time she wondered how anyone was able to afford to live in such a place considering that her pay from Terrasave meant she was living in what could basically be considered a shoebox, and ran into the lobby, signing in as a guest, and taking the stairs, cursing the apparent design choice for the building to not have an elevator.

She had been to Leon's place before so it didn't take her that long at all to find herself in front of his door but before she was going to knock on the door she heard it, a wail of absolute misery. Claire's eyes widened and she quickly hurried through the door without thinking and soon found herself starring at something she never thought she would ever see in her life. Leon Scott Kennedy looking entirely helpless.

He did look awfully pathetic at that moment, in truth he looked like he was moments away from breaking down in tears and the baby who currently looked like it was moments away from wails turning into screams was certainly not helping anything. Leon was moving back and forth, moving the baby in his arms to try and sooth it but that clearly was not working and considering how violent the movements were, was probably only making it worse.

Leon's head shot up when she burst in and for a moment she thought that Leon was going to drop the baby but thankfully while he might not be good at soothing, he was quick with his reflexes and he caught his balance and Claire cursed herself for being stupid, there was an unspoken rule among the survivors and that was to never just burst into a room, you always had to knock.

But Leon didn't look like he was going to hold it against him, right now he looked desperate for any help she could off. "Help me, or kill me. Right now, I would really take one or the other. Surprise me."

Right then, babysitter Claire to the rescue. She strode over to Leon and took the baby from his arms and proceeded to gently rock him back and forth and cooed all over the baby, that she could now see was a boy. He was such a cute little thing and, not for the first time, Claire remembered why she had always loved kids.

Soon the screaming had returned to wailing and the wailing soon died down to whimpering with the occasional hiccup with a few tears at the corner of his eyes and Claire gently wiped them away before she looked up at Leon who was starring at her like she had done something complicated. "You know, you really shouldn't be this surprised you know. The amount of sleeping around you do, this was bound to happen sooner or later."

Aw, he looked like a kicked puppy and Claire felt bad about it. She smiled gently and walked over to him, gently patting his shoulder. "I'm only fooling around, I'm sorry. But I mean, I have to assume he is yours right? Why else would anyone walk up all those stairs, seriously why do you live in a building without an elevator? Did they make the apartments to big and forgot to put it in, and leave a baby on your doorstep."

Leon didn't say anything to that, seriously was he in shock or something, instead turning and walking over to his kitchen counter and picking up a letter and bringing it back over to Claire for her to read who did so. Once she was done she let out a sigh, tilted her head back and counted to ten before speaking again. "Ada Wong, why am I not at all surprised at this? When was the last time that you saw her?"

"Nine months ago, on a mission in Mexico." Leon supplied that information willingly enough but Claire had to gesture for him to carry on, which he did after a heavy sigh. "I was tracking down a drug cartel that was looking to expand themselves into bio-weapon's dealing, they found an Umbrella scientist that had been hiding out down there since the fall and they made a new virus for them. I tracked them down and so did she, apparently whoever she's working for heard about the virus and wanted a sample of it for themselves so they sent her in to go and get it."

"It was...it was a hard mission, the scientist had not taken kindly to basically being taken captive and he did not look forward to being taken in so he released the virus and the cartel was infected." Leon stopped and got a far away look on his face and Claire gently touched his shoulder and Leon came back. "Uh, we handled it and the cartel got wiped out and I took the scientist in and Ada got her sample."

"But it was...it was hard for both of us. I think we both needed to feel something, to know we were still alive and we were so caught up with one another that..." He looked at the baby and frowned. "We forgot to be careful."

Claire frowned slightly but nodded her understanding before looking down at the baby who seemed to have been so tired out from his fit that he had fallen into slumber and Claire could not help herself and pressed a kiss to his forehead and took a deep inhale of that new baby smell, god, why couldn't they always smell this perfect?

Wait a sec. Claire looked up at Leon. "Where is Ada?"

"I-I don't know." Leon admitted and he crossed his arms over his chest. "He was just on the doorstep when I opened the door and he was with that letter, she didn't come in to say hey, she just left him and ran off. I didn't even catch a glance of her."

"Leon, this kid is a newborn. He's so small and, I mean I can't be sure, but given what we know of Ada can we be sure she actually went to a hospital for the delivery?" Claire didn't consider herself an Ada Wong fan, she did steal bio-weapons and give them to someone, how many people were dead because of her, but she had saved Leon's life plenty of times and she couldn't help but be worried about her right now.

If she hadn't gone to a hospital and had gone through labor alone then what if she had torn and was bleeding? What if she had an infection? What if the placenta wasn't complete? There were so many things that could go wrong and she opened her mouth to tell Leon that he had to go and find her and make sure that she was alright.

But then a foul smell filled the air and they had a more immediate problem. Claire sighed and smiled down at the baby who was starting to whimper once again. "Don't suppose you have any fresh diapers, do you?" The blank look she got for that question was the only answer she needed.

"Go to the store, go and get some diapers and be sure to get all sizes cause I am not sure what size he's going to need, probably go on the side of smaller I guess and get some baby formula as well." Orders it seemed were what Leon needed and he quickly ran out of the apartment and Claire had to sigh as she looked back down at the fidgety baby.

"Don't worry sweetie, Daddy's kind of an idiot but your cool Auntie Claire is here and she'll help to look after you." She glanced around the apartment and saw a laptop with Leon's phone next to it and an idea popped into her head. "And in the meantime, let's see if we can track down your Mama."

End of Chapter Two

* * *

**Claire Redfield remains one of my absolute favorite characters in the entire series, she's part of the reason why 2, Code Veronica and Rev 2 are some of my favorite ever games in the series.**

**I hope you enjoyed, please consider leaving a review, a favorite and a follow. Tons of love,**

**DiscordantSymphony **


	3. Chapter 3

Agent Kennedy and a Baby.

Chapter Three.

A low groan escaped through hissed teeth as she tried and failed to push herself up but she tried again and again and again until she was finally back up on her feet and pushed herself forward while forcing herself to ignore the pain. She was better than this, she was not going to let this beat her. Her hands pressed against the nearest wall and she leaned on it for support.

This was the worst pain that she had felt in a long time, and she had been shot at and burned and thrown through windows and thrown off of bridges and a thousand other things that no normal person would ever have to go through but all of that was nothing compared to this. This was a pain that was coming from inside of her, from the deepest part of her.

She wasn't a doctor, certainly not an expert when it came to childbirth. But she knew that something had gone wrong, she had known that there would be pain and that it wouldn't just go away once it was over with but she had expected that it would slowly begin to fade once the child was out but no the pain hadn't stopped and it had only gotten worse, if anything.

Fuck.

Now was not the time to panic, and it certainly wasn't the time to break down either.

But what was it time for then?

There was no way that she could fix this, not on her own. She didn't really have any choice anymore, did she? She shut her eyes and took a deep breath and stumbled over to the phone booth on the street corner, trying to ignore the jolt of pain that ran through her with each step that she took. It had started to rain and it did feel nice against her burning skin but she knew that if she just slumped down and tried to enjoy it then she would probably never get back up again.

She stepped into the booth and picked up the reciver, falling into a slump against the cool metal of the phone box and did her best not to let out a groan of pain. Placing the reciver against her ear without hitting any of the number keys she just began to speak. "I know you can hear me, I know you're listening. My name is Ada Wong, if you don't know who that is then quite frankly I am deeply ashamed for you."

"Look me up, I think you'll find that I have a long series of arrest warrants in basically every single country that has ever existed and has anything that even resembles a functioning police force so here's the deal, I am basically handing myself over to you on a silver platter and trust me, it's a deal that you are going to want to take."

"I have contacts, I can lead you to hundreds and hundreds of men and women who you and whoever you work for would really like to speak to and I am willing to come in and tell you all about them but I need an ambulance and immunity, and if you think that you can try and get yourself out of it I would remind you who you are dealing with, I could break out of any prison you can think of putting me in with on hand tied behind my back."

"So, do we have a deal?"

Silence followed, and Ada already knew that whoever was listening was checking in with their higher ups for instructions. To be fair to them they did not leave her waiting very long. "Miss Wong, an ambulence is on it's way to your location where it will then transport you to Georgetown University Hospital where, upon arrival, you will be placed under guard while you recive treatment and when you are deemed stable enough to move you will then be moved to a secure medical facility."

So, putting her into a prison without calling it a prison then? She was about to tell the woman on the other end of the line to go and jump off of a bridge but she decided against it as she did need treatment, and it wasn't like she hadn't broken out of worst places when she needed to do so. "Fine, whatever you say just get here already."

"One moment." There was a click and then the line died and Ada placed the phone back on the book and leaned fully against the glass of the booth. It had started to rain as she had been taking and the coolness of the glass felt wonderful against her heated skin and she allowed her eyes to fall shut as the rain continued to patter against the glass.

She must have fallen asleep there because when she opened her eyes again she was laying down on a soft bed in the middle of a warm room and even though she knew that she would regret it later on her eyes quickly fell shut and she drifted off into the darkness once again, the sound of someone walking into the room echoing in her ears.

Ada was very good at relying on her internal clock so she knew without needing to check that she had slept for less than an hour, the first thing she noticed was a soft beeping from a heart rate monitor and going by the pace that the beeping was going at her heart rate was slightly faster than normal but it wasn't as high as she had been expecting it to be.

An IV had been put into her arm and she had to assume that it was a course of antibiotics to deal with the infection, well that was that problem on it's way to being set right which meant that as soon as she was more stable then she could get the hell out of here and vanished from sight, no doubt she would have to stay low for a couple of months, maybe even a year or two but soon enough everything would be back to normal.

"So, you're awake then?" The voice that spoke then had not been cruel, but it hadn't been warm either and it was familar and it took all Ada had not to let out a groan as she laid her head back on the pillow for a long few moments before she turned her head to look where Ingrid Hunnigan was sitting in a rather comfortable chair, one leg crossed over the other with her phone held tightly in one of her hands.

"What are you doing here?" Ada asked, she had already noticed the handcuffs around her wrists so she did not both to try and sit up as it would do her no good, they did not look like they would be all too hard to pick but she doubted that Agent Hunnigan would keep quiet while she did so and unless they were feeling very incompitent today then no doubt there would be a guard standing outside the door.

"Oh, I wasn't going to miss this when I learned that they brought you in." Considering all she had heard of Ingrid Hunnigan was that she barely had any sort of a life outside of her work and that she was all about duty and responsiblitiy and whatever mission that she was on that week but the way she was smirking Ada could tell that she was enjoying this.

And it may have been stupid of her to underestimate her, Ingrid Hunnigan: More dangerous than she seemed to be. Ada wouldn't forget that again.

"Does-" She hated how she wasn't able to stop her voice from breaking, even if it was just a little bit. "Does Leon know that I'm here? Have you told him?"

"He knows your in D.C, not that you are here."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know." Ingrid said, turning her phone over and over in her hands and then slightly biting at her bottom lip. "It's been a bit of a weird night and I was actually meant to have a day off in the morning but guess what, a few hours ago I got a phone call from a friend of Leon's and it turns out that you've already been there and you left something of yours."

Ada did not want to think about it, she didn't want to think about any of it. If her own body had not betrayed her this way then she would not even be here right now, she would have already arranged for a way out of the country and within twelve hours or so she would be on an entirely different continent and not look back.

But now here she was, handcuffed to a bed while she was getting treatment and again it was nothing she hadn't done before. She could just get away from them once she was better, she had broken out of worse so many times over so why then did this time feel so much different than every other time before? Why did she not want to get away.

Ada glanced at the phone in the agent's hands, to far for her to reach. She glanced up at Hunnigan's face, not cruel or kind. Guarded, Ada could respect that. "Call him, tell him I'm here. I want-I want to speak to him."

"You had your chance at that, you were literally at his doorstep not that long ago." Again, there was no cruelty in her voice at all there was just statement of facts and Ada was not a child, being told the truth did not hurt her and if her eyes burned for a moment then it could very easily be blamed on the drugs in her system. "I will tell him you're here, but I can't promise you'll be allowed to speak to him. I can't promise he'll want to."

And with that Ingrid Hunnigan left, her heels clicked against the floor and Ada let her head fall back on to the pillow and let her eyes shut. She was too tired, she would deal with all of this in the morning.

Though even now, she couldn't tell if dealing with it meant waiting for Leon...

Or making her escape.

End of Chapter Three

* * *

**I am so sorry for the long wait between chapters guys, other stories and life being busy meant this story fell by the wayside. Also, not a very funny chapter in a story that is meant to be humor but this is the chapter that had to happen, just an unfortunate reflection of the subject matter this story is based.**

**Thankfully, the next chapter should be funnier...hopefully.**

**With warmest regards,**

**DiscordantSymphony**


End file.
